


It's a naming game

by Roque



Series: Married Life [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: Sam has a surprise for Jack.





	It's a naming game

Sam smiled at the wriggling bundle in her arms. The small puppy was excited about all the attention he was receiving, but still wanted more. Sam adjusted the puppy in her arms and ran a hand down his back.

The puppy let out an excited puppy bark and licked her face.

"Shh," she laughed at the puppy before playfully tapping his nose. Gently she wrapped a hand around his nose and mouth. "Shh," she said again.

Quietly she let herself into the house she shared with her husband.

The house was silent. He was either still in bed or he wasn't there. She hoped it was the former. She couldn't wait to see his face when she presented him with the excited puppy.

Slowly, she walked to their bedroom. She noticed the door was partially open, just like she had left it. She gazed through the gap.

Jack lay on his stomach with one arm curved around his head and the other dangling over the side of the bed. The duvet was twisted haphazardly around his legs.

Sam smiled at the puppy.

"Ready to meet daddy?" she whispered to him.

The puppy's eyes lit and he licked her face again.

"Okay," she breathed as she pushed the door open and walked into the room.

The puppy started wriggling in her arms once again. Sam sat down on her side of the bed and released the puppy from her arms.

He instantly bounded over to Jack and gripped the sleeve of his t-shirt into his mouth and began to pull. He growled happily.

Jack woke with a jump. The puppy backed away with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. He was ready to play.

Jack looked at the small dog on his bed with a confused stare. After a few seconds he noticed his wife sitting on the bed behind the puppy.

"Seriously?" he asked as he picked up the happy puppy and rubbed his belly. "A puppy?"

"I overheard one of the Airman at the base saying his dog had just had a litter. I asked him to let me know when they were ready. I got a call yesterday," she shrugged.

"You hate dogs," he reminded her as the puppy licked his face.

"No," she said. "I just prefer cats."

"Child number one needs a name," he told her as the puppy bounced around the bed chasing Jack's hand.

"Child number one?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," he smiled. "He's part of the family now. He needs a name. What do you think mommy?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you," she grinned.

"So you can name an actual child all by yourself? Nuh uh. Not happening. I want some input."

"Jack... we don't even know if that's..." she trailed off, looking at her hands.

"Is that why you got the puppy?" he asked as he continued to let the dog chase his hand.

"Partly," she admitted in a whisper.

"Sam. We won't know until we either try or ask. A dog might not be the answer."

"We have been trying!"

"It doesn't always happen right away. Sometimes it takes awhile," he sighed.

"You're keeping the dog," she told him sternly, finally meeting his gaze.

"Sam-"

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mother."

"Sam. Stop worrying. We'll go see the doc."

"Okay," she nodded.

"So. He needs a name," he said as playfully knocked the small animal over and rubbed his belly again.

Sam gazed at the chocolate Labrador on her bed and tried to think of a suitable name.

"I got nothin'," she sighed.

"Either do I," he admitted.

"Duke?" Sam suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Duke," Jack mused as he watched the playful puppy. "See, you've got the naming thing down!" Jack grinned at her.


End file.
